


What are the odds?

by itzteegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: A job in a flower shop isn't very typical of most Alphas, but Dean needed the money. And it certainly helped that an attractive Omega happened to run the coffee shop just across the street ...





	What are the odds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts), [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> This prompt was given to me by ZarauthForsaken, and the poem used is by her. :) Thank you both for this wonderful idea and allowing me to write this out! I'm only sorry it's taken me this long to sit down and write it!

Dean smiled as he glanced at himself in the mirror, tightening the bow tie that he’d been meticulously tying, making sure it was straight. He’d watched countless tutorials on Youtube in preparation, and he’d practised more times than he could count, but the results weren’t too shabby. Glancing at the small table, he couldn’t help the smile that grew as he ran a light fingertip over the custom boutonnière he’d crafted himself. He’d made two, one for him and one for Cas, and he wondered if his husband to be had even glanced at it yet. He probably wouldn’t even get the reference, wouldn’t understand why he’d picked the flowers he had, but Dean knew. Dean knew and he remembered well how he’d poured over his options, searching for the perfect complimentary colours and meanings to go together. Coreopsis for love at first sight, a little honeysuckle for the bonds of love, and a sprig of myrtle, which also meant love, to tie it all together. It seemed working at the flower shop had rubbed off on him after all.

He hadn’t necessarily planned it as a long-term thing, just a way to make some money and help support Sam as his younger brother went to school. After all, before the job, he didn’t even really know jack shit about flowers, and how he’d managed to bullshit his way through the interview, even he didn’t know. But the owner, Cain, must have seen something in him and he’d decided to take him on. Truth be told, it _was_ an odd job for an Alpha to take on, but Cain hadn’t seemed to mind. And, indirectly, he really owed him one, because the store he started working at just so happened to be across the street from a coffee shop, the one that Cas owned along with his brother, Gabriel.

But of course, Dean didn’t realise how significant it was when he first stepped foot in there.

It was his first lunch break, and he hadn’t brought anything with him, so he’d ducked in to grab something quick. A pastry or a sandwich, maybe something to drink, and as he put in his order, he couldn’t help but notice a dark-haired man – an Omega, by the faint whiff he got from him – stocking behind the counter. His attention wavered for just long enough for the lanky blond male Omega taking his order to whistle and snap his fingers. He’d offered him a smile and a laugh in apology, confirming his order and handing over his money. But even after he was handed the food and drink, he still paused to look at the dark-haired man for just a moment longer before he scuttled off back to his own store.

The next day, a Tuesday, he’d never forget. It was that day that he’d gone back to the coffee shop, hoping just to catch another glimpse of the Omega, and he happened to be behind the cash register. Plastering on a lopsided grin, he sidled up to the counter and just ordered a tea this time. The guy seemed surprised that he didn’t order coffee, and when he remarked that it was his favourite kind, Dean just gave him a wink and told him he had good taste. Oh, that blush was something special, a visual memory he’d tuck in the back of his mind for a rainy day, even when the blond who’d taken his order the day before remarked, rather loudly, “Who the hell goes to a coffee shop and orders tea?”

That was pretty much it for flirting for that day. But Dean had an idea of how to get around that.

Wednesday, he’d waited until he’d gotten off of work, a time when Sam would be getting out of his last class for the day and precisely when he’d need a pick me up before he launched into studying and homework. Normally, he’d just grab an energy drink from any old convenience store, but with the way Dean had raved about this little local coffee shop, he’d consented to joining him there instead. Especially when Dean offered to pay. As a broke college student, he’d never look a gift horse of free food or drink in the mouth, that was for sure. With his Alpha brother in tow, Dean entered the shop hoping to distract the blond Omega just so he’d have enough of a chance to talk to the brunette. And sure enough, it seemed to work, as when Sam put in his order – the biggest, strongest coffee they had – he seemed more than happy as he exclaimed, “Now that’s an Alpha after my own heart!” They stayed a little longer at the shop that time as Sam got caught up in conversation with the blond Omega – Gabriel, he learned his name was – but he didn’t mind. Not only because his brother needed to get his nose out of books once in a while, but because he got a chance to talk to that dark haired Omega and learn his name as well … Castiel. Or, Cas for short. An odd name, but it seemed to suit him well, and while they didn’t get to spend that much time talking, as Cas had to tend to other patrons, the interaction just left Dean wanting _more_.

The next day, when their fingers brushed as Cas handed him his order, Dean just knew he was a goner. From the way his skin tingled to the way his breath caught, he just knew he had to ask this guy out, or at least give him his phone number.

It took him until the day after that, Friday, to be able to screw up enough courage to jot down his number on the back of one of Cain’s business cards and march it over to the coffee shop. One would have thought that with his Alpha sensibilities, confidence wouldn’t have been a problem, but in the face of Castiel, all of that seemed to wilt away and he felt like a stammering, blushing schoolgirl with a crush. Cas seemed to take it in stride, however, accepting the card as he handed Dean his tea and tucking it into his pocket. If Dean had been worried he’d just throw the card away, all of that was banished as he called him that very night. While phone conversation was a little bit awkward at first as they adjusted to the difference, they soon easily fell into a rhythm and it was like they were sitting right there next to each other. Dean found his Alpha confidence and asked him out, and when Cas said yes, he’d thought he’d fall over out of shock and happiness.

Both of them had that Saturday off, and so they’d agreed to meet at the park in the afternoon. It was a nice place to just hang out and talk, and they ended up watching an impromptu soccer game break out. It was casual and easy and nice, like they’d known each other for years, and Dean had never felt so … so _settled_ , if that was the right word. Like everything seemed to find its place when he was with Cas. It was something he’d never felt before, never even thought he’d ever feel, but it just seemed like things were clicking into place. He and Cas had hugged as they’d parted ways, but Dean almost regretted it because it was like the motion just wasn’t enough. He’d ended up calling him that night and asking him out again, fist-pumping the air when Cas accepted a second date.

Cas had to work Sunday morning and afternoon, but he was off in the evening, and Dean decided to treat him to a _proper_ date, at least in his eyes. Dinner at a decent restaurant – which, for him, was a place where they didn’t hand out crayons to colour the placemat with – and they had a chance to really connect one on one without any other distractions. Cas told him about how his brother and he had started the shop – with him in charge of the drinks and Gabriel in charge of the sweets – and how he’d been teased endlessly about including tea on the menu, especially when not many people ordered it. Chuckling, Cas remarked, “I’m glad I stuck to my guns, though. It made you stick out to me.”

Dean couldn’t help the light blush that coloured his cheeks as he stammered out a smartass response, but internally he was riding the high horse, and he never wanted to get off.

That night, the Alpha managed to screw up enough courage that, as he dropped Cas off at his home, he reached out, grasped the man’s arm, and pulled him close into a soft kiss. Just that small action, that brush of skin against skin, it felt like heaven as he was suddenly enveloped in the Omega’s scent. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there, Alpha and Omega cautiously feeling each other out, lips almost hesitantly connected, scents intermingling. It just felt … _right_. Like he’d found a missing puzzle piece he hadn’t even been aware had been missing in the first place. The prospect both scared and excited him, scared him because it was something new and new things tended to intimidate him, as much as he tried to nonchalantly play it off. But it also excited him because finding mates was something that wasn’t guaranteed, and if he’d found his … well, he felt like the luckiest Alpha in the whole damn world.

That kiss had only been the beginning for them. They started spending their days off together and on the days they worked, they tended to visit each other’s shops. There was no denying it, Dean was fucking smitten, and their relationship naturally, easily evolved. Dean ended up working at the flower shop far longer than he’d ever thought he would, but he found he didn’t mind the annoying, demanding customers as much if he knew that just across the street, Cas was right there, ready with a cup of tea whenever he wanted one. Their bond slowly started to form, and though Dean was cautious and too nervous to push too far too soon, it was inevitable that he eventually popped the question.

And, of course, there was only one answer for Cas.

Taking a deep breath, Dean looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself as good of a pep talk as he could manage, with his nerves. Sam was right there beside him, chuckling as he slapped his back. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You two are practically married anyway, this is just making it official.”

Dean snorted, but nodded as he straightened his jacket. This was just pageantry, just temporary, and he could endure it. And once he did, on the other side, Cas would be his husband and his mate. That was all the motivation he really needed.

His nerves didn’t truly settle for a while, however. Not until he was finally standing at the altar with Cas, his Omega smiling at him as they faced each other in order to recite their own vows. Dean had written his down so he wouldn’t forget what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it, and he only regretted he couldn’t keep the tremour out of his voice at certain parts. It seemed stupid to him, to be an Alpha and not completely embody that confident swagger that most seemed to. But Cas just stood there, nodding and smiling as he listened carefully, and he realised that he finally didn’t care anymore. He had his Omega, his _mate_ , and that was all that really mattered. If anyone wanted to disparage him for not fully embodying the traits of what they thought an Alpha should, Dean figured that was their own problem, not his. He was … _happy_. Even working in a flower shop, a job that most Alphas would have scoffed at, he’d still managed to find his mate. Not every Alpha could say that. But he could.

As Dean finished, he nervously wiped the few beads of sweat off his brow, wondering just what Cas had written for their vows. Like Dean had, he pulled out some notecards on which he’d written what he wanted to say, and with a clear, firm voice, he began. “It was Monday that I heard you first, laughing so loudly it couldn’t be missed. It was Tuesday that I saw you first, smiling so brightly, it struck me with awe. It was Wednesday that I spoke to you first, handsome and flirty, it caused me to blush. It was Thursday that I touched you first, fleeting, but surely it filled me with warmth. It was Friday that I called you first, smiling excitedly, it made my night. It was Saturday that I hugged you first, you held me so gently, it made me feel safe. It was Sunday that I kissed you first, soft yet manly, I knew it was love.” Cas paused just a moment before he finished off with, “It was a seemingly random chance that brought us together, but whether it was chance or fate, I’ll always be glad for all the little circumstances that conspired to bring us together. Every step on this path has led me right to you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. And now, we get to walk it together, something I will truly cherish.”

Tears pricked at Dean’s eyes at the special way Cas had written their vows, and he barely heard the minister finish up, paying attention only to the part where he bid the couple to kiss to seal their union, and then he pulled the Omega into his arms, firmly pressing his lips against Cas’ in a crushing kiss. There was whooping and cheering from their respective families, but the only thing that mattered to Dean was Cas, and the running thought in his mind, _We did it! Holy shit, we’re married!_ It was something Dean hadn’t been sure would ever happen, but now that it had, it seemed like something preordained, like it was always meant to be, always meant to be exactly how it was, exactly how it played out.

And later, when Sam and Gabriel both ended up catching the tossed roses, signifying a potential next couple, well … it seemed Dean and Cas might not have been the only ordained couple that met because of odd circumstance. What were the odds in that? Probably as much as an Alpha accepting a job at a flower shop and bonding with an Omega over their favourite tea.


End file.
